<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Murderer in the Mask by comicpico</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931514">The Murderer in the Mask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicpico/pseuds/comicpico'>comicpico</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Muffinteers, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Character Death, DreamTeam, Fighting, Gen, Minecraft Manhunt, Murder, Violence, i dont know how to tag please help, muffinteers - Freeform, sapnap is like the only one who talks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicpico/pseuds/comicpico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Based off of Minecraft Manhunt.]</p><p>A masked murderer goes after 3 souls, will they manage to get away, or will they die?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Murderer in the Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I just joined here since I wanted somewhere to post my work, keeping that in mind; this is my first post here. I am not at all familiar on tagging and all of that stuff so bear with me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The air frosted over, the grass and lakes frozen. The desperate runs crunched against the grass, breathy pants, whimpers of pleas and cries. The laughs that followed that, laughs of an experienced murder, who knew what they were doing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of them looked behind them, seeing the horrifying image of a hooded smile covered mask, blood splats spotted on the edge. That only got the former to run faster as he screamed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three split up, one forwarded left, one right, one stayed in their position of going straight. The masked murderer swiftly turned on his heel, after the strategic demon like figure, gripping his axe harshly. The figure who went left turned back around as he heard the murderers steps quiet down, eyes dilating as he screamed, "BAD NO!" as he set off towards the two hooded figures. The one who went straight skidded to a stop, yelping as he saw his friend getting chased down by a murderer 1 on 1, Sapnap chasing them down, as he shivered to the coldness hitting his bare arms, before chasing Sapnap and the others. "BOOST ME GEORGE, BOOST ME" The one in front of him screamed loudly, as George pushed him harshly towards the masked murdered armed with an axe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap raised his axe highly, swinging down, only to be met with his axe sticking to a wooden shield. Sapnap cried as he raised his foot and pressed it against the shield kicking the other away, grabbing his axe back, George standing with a harsh frown, bruised brutally, wielding his sword. The demon like figure bounced back off his heel, facing towards them and the murderer, readying his bow, aligning his arrow. The masked figure looked at his surroundings, two in front, one at his back. He swiftly got up and charged at Sapnap, iron axe piercing the latter's skin harshly, before changing to his shield as the demon shot his arrows, and George swiped his sword at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The masked figure quickly went at George, critical swipes, as his axe caused deep cuts at his skin. The demon, called as Bad, sprinted forward, taking the murderer 1 on 1, away from George, swiping hits of his axe at the murderer. The masked figure deflected his hits with ease, his shield getting sharp hits in it, before he pushed his shield against Bad, pushing his shield away as he ran forward, jumping as he got a critical hit into his cheek, as it oozed with blood. Bad yelled out, before Sapnap went at the murderer, only to be met again, with his axe stuck at his shield, George coming at the murders back, a harsh cut tearing through his hood and into his back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The murderer hissed at the pain, before kicking Sapnap off his shield, and pushing Bad a far distance, rushing to George, kicking him to the ground and swiping his axe at his head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other two stopped, anger boiling in their veins as they witnessed their friend get murdered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The air thickened, the coldness getting to them. The masked figure chuckled deeply, "Why did you think you could fight me? Your little friend here obviously couldn't do it. Pathetic, really." The figure gave a sick grin, feeling his axe as it was covered in blood. "You're gonna pay for that, you sicko." Sapnap growled under his breath. "Oh, I sure am" The murderer joked, gripping his axe with a large grin. The murderer stood his ground as the other two watched him with daggers. Minutes pass, before the two turned on their heels, running as far as they could.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The murderer followed, catching up to the demon, as he was the farthest behind between Sapnap and himself, hitching him by the hood, looking dead into his glowing eyes, with a wide smile, throwing him to the ground, grabbing his axe as he raised it, only to be kicked away harshly, falling off the cliff they were running on. The murderer looked below him, they were so far up, if he missed his land he would've died easily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He twisted and turned through the air, steadying himself, grabbing his water bucket and pouring it out, landing safely before he picked up his water again, staring at the cliff where the two stood, before they ran.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The masked murderer gripped his axe harshly. He chuckled gruffly, planning their ruin as he walked off, staring down at his compass, as it pointed desperately towards the opposite of him. He smiled to himself, </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s2">They were going to regret doing that.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, kind of a cliff hanger? idk. im not planning on doing another part since i think you can just think up what you want to happen ig,, uh i hope that was good,, have a good day and thank you for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>